Corazón de niño
by Clammier
Summary: Freddy está enojado con Billy, pero este no sabe por qué. Sólo ha notado que su amigo ha pasado noches fuera de casa haciendo quién sabe qué cosa y quiere descubrir qué es lo que está pasando, aunque tenga que convertirse en Shazam. Es una historia Billy x Freddy que se irá desarrollando su relación poco a poco, pues no hay que olvidar que todavía tienen un corazón de niño.
1. Chapter 1

_Leer las notas_

* * *

Capítulo 1: La camisa de Superman

_[ Narrado por Billy ]_

Al abrir mis ojos por la mañana sentí cómo mi cuerpo se encontraba tan relajado. Me sentía como un bebé recién nacido rodeado de algodones. Enserio que ese día había despertado como si hubiera vuelto a nacer. Realmente no tenía muy bien en claro por qué me había sentido tan cansado estos últimos días, pero esa noche de descanso había sido todo lo que necesitaba para renovarme por completo.

Cada mañana me despertaba con la rutina de quitarme los restos de baba que quedaban en mi rostro y, seguidamente, tomar el contenido completo de esa botella de agua que siempre colocaba a mi lado en las noches; y este día no fue la excepción. Duermo en la parte de arriba de una litera, por lo que no cuento con una mesita de noche cerca de mí para colocar algo tan sencillo como eso; aún así, no me molestaba en absoluto. A decir verdad, Freddy es el que se molesta porque le gusta estar en la cama de arriba, sólo que se le dificulta un poco por la condición de su pierna; sin embargo algunas noches lo ayudo a subir y comemos papitas a escondidas del señor y la señora Vásquez mientras me cuenta sobre las cosas que le gusta de sus super héroes favoritos y de lo que deberíamos hacer ahora que él y los otros chicos también se convierten en Shazam. Nos había puesto el nombre de '' ¡La familia Shazam!'' o algo así de cursi, pero la verdad me gusta que esté tan emocionado; e, incluso, me hace sentir muy feliz que me incluya en este tipo de cosas. Realmente se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo.

Dejando a mis pensamientos en paz, tomé la botella de agua ya vacía y bajé cuidadosamente por la litera, intentando no despertar al dormilón de Freddy. Pero mi sorpresa fue tal que, al mirar su cama, él no se encontraba ahí.

\- Que raro – fueron mis primeras palabras del día.

Apenas eran como las 8:00 de la mañana y este chico ya no estaba en su cama; no era normal para tratarse de un sábado que, se supone, siempre permanece dormido como hasta las 10:00 am. De igual manera no le seguí tomando mucha importancia. Todo mundo cambia de costumbres, incluso él supongo.

Como es habitual, me dirigí al baño para satisfacer mis necesidades como el ser vivo que soy y cuando ya estaba regresando por el pasillo me tope a Darla. Al verme, se acercó muy feliz y me dio un gran abrazo de oso como siempre hacía varias veces al día.

\- ¡Billy! – mencionó emocionada pero aún un poco adormilada – ¡Hola! – y me regaló una sonrisa.

\- Hola – le correspondí la sonrisa. Pero al apenas haber hecho este acto se separó de mí como si se hubiese acordado de algo y me miró nerviosa. Arqué una ceja con duda y estando a punto de preguntarle que qué pasaba se alejó de mi corriendo. Esa pequeña demonio estaba ocultando algo y lo iba a averiguar, aunque tuviera que convertirme en Shazam… pero primero quería desayunar algo, tenía mucha hambre.

Escuche a la señora Vásquez tararear despacio desde la cocina mientras un olor delicioso se hacía presente en toda la casa. Mi estómago ya exigía su comida matutina por lo que bajé las escaleras a paso rápido hasta llegar a la productora de mi felicidad, y al llegar me di cuenta de que la persona que estaba cocinado en realidad era el señor Vásquez. ¿Cómo podía tararear de una manera tan fina?

\- ¡Billy! – saludó en cuanto sintió mi presencia (otro talento que tiene).

\- Hola

\- ¿Dónde dejaste a Freddy? ¿Sigue dormido? – ¿él tampoco sabía dónde estaba? Y, ¡era verdad! no lo había visto en el pasillo. Al parecer tampoco estaba en la planta baja de la casa. Agh, ¿dónde se había metido?

\- Como todo un bebé – y solté una sonrisa despistada. Lo iba a cubrir esta vez porque si le decía que quién sabe a dónde se había ido, Freddy se convertiría en caldo de pollo y ¡eso no es bueno! Además de que confiaba que estuviese donde estuviese, se encontraba bien.

\- Como siempre – también rió. Me alejé sigilosamente evitando cualquier otra pregunta que hiciera esforzarme más para cubrir a este sin vergüenza que se fue sin decirle a nadie. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, estaba seguro de que Darla sabía algo al respecto por cómo reaccionó cuando nos topamos en el pasillo. Le iría a sacar todos los trapitos. *

Pero, incluso antes de ponerme a buscar a la pequeña y de apenas pararme justo en frente de las escaleras, observé cómo Freddy se dirigía hacia la segunda planta de la casa como si de un gatito ninja se tratase; dejando charcos de agua en cada uno de los escalones. Lo miré incrédulo arcando una ceja, pero no mencioné ni una sola palabra intentando que no descubriera que ya lo había pillado avanzando de una manera sospechosa, como si ocultara un secreto. Esquivando los minis charcos de agua lo seguí hasta llegar a la habitación en donde se encontraba sobre su cama quitándose la camisa para ponerse una seca, ya que, la que traía puesta estaba empapada. Esta la lanzó lejos, intentando sin éxito que cayera en el cesto de ropa sucia, lo que provocó un gruñido por parte de este y un gigante charco de agua en el suelo. Esto se estaba volviendo muy extraño, ¿en dónde diablos se había metido para que hubiera terminado de esa manera?

\- Se te olvidó cerrar la puerta – solté esas palabras con sencillez mientras realizaba la acción que mencioné. Freddy me miró asustado y exaltado a la vez, pero al notar que sólo era yo se giró nuevamente para buscar ahora unos pantalones con la mirada.

\- No me asustes así, creí que eras Víctor – habló con voz ronca y sin voltear a verme. De alguna manera, parecía que estaba molesto.

\- ¿A dónde fuiste? – pregunté curioso.

\- Suenas como mi novia.

\- Iugh, no digas cosas desagradables – y finalmente giró su mirada hacia a mí.

\- Me voy a quitar los pantalones – dijo a modo de advertencia y como si estuviera amenazándome, pero más bien ya se los estaba quitando incluso antes de que terminara de hablar. Me dio igual verlo en calzoncillos, no era algo que no hubiéramos hecho ya de cambiarnos uno en frente del otro; total, ya llevamos meses viviendo juntos en la misma habitación – sólo salí… por ahí.

\- ¿A las 8:00 am?

\- Había perdido mi camisa de Superman… - mencionó rápidamente y tartamudeó un poco, como intentando descifrar exactamente lo que iba a decir sin cagarla - … porque me enojé y la arrojé por la ventana anoche que te quedaste dormido. Y, pues… fui por ella - ¡como si me fuera a creer eso!

\- ¡No seas mentiroso!

\- ¡Tú eres el mentiroso! Eso realmente pasó, y ¡ve! – mencionó con superioridad sacando algo de la mochila que también había traído puesta cuando entró – aquí está la camisa, ¡la recuperé!

\- ¿Cómo voy a creer eso? Pudiste haberla echado antes de salir, ¿además qué es eso que te enojaste y la lanzaste por la ventana?

\- ¡Cosas de frikis! ¡No puedes opinar nada, Billy! – suspiré con cansancio. Era una discusión bastante estúpida por lo que ya no quise guiarla a convertirse en una pelea de ancianos. Realmente no es como si quisiera meterme en la vida de Freddy para saber qué diablos hacía tan temprano fuera de casa y por qué quería mantenerlo en secreto, simplemente que tenía una corazonada extraña. No sé por qué razón me sentía de esa manera, pero de alguna u otra forma presentía que algo más estaba pasando, no el simple hecho de recuperar su tonta camisa de Superman…

O tal vez tenía razón y sí estaba actuando como su novia celosa.

Aun así, evitando cualquier otro reclamo que quisiera hacerle, le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro indicándole que mejor fuéramos a desayunar con todos los demás.

\- ¿Ahora ya no me vas a gritar como anoche? – soltó de la nada – ya que al fin y al cabo sólo soy un friki.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – se le notaba molesto y parecía como si quisiese decirme más cosas, pero observé que sólo se resignó a abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces, para no decir nada en todos aquellos intentos y segundos que transcurrieron. Simplemente suspiró.

\- Nada – y diciendo eso último, se fue sin decir más.

Arqué una ceja confundido.

¿Gritarle como anoche? La verdad no estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado, sólo recordaba que había salido de bañarse y que estaba muy cansado, tanto así que parecía tener la capacidad de caminar y estar dormido a la vez. Y, además, ¿qué había sido eso de que sólo era un friki? ¿Yo dije eso? No sabía si el imbécil era Freddy por imaginar cosas raras o si el imbécil era yo por haberle dicho ese tipo de cosas y no acordarme.

Seguidamente, un flashback llegó a mi mente; una simple escena que ocurrió después de salir de bañarme en donde me acosté en la cama de Freddy…

Pero, espera, ¿en la cama de Freddy? Si desperté en mi cama. Muy bien, ahora sí estaba confundido y más confundido aún por la parte en que Freddy está enojado conmigo y sigo sin saber por qué.

Ahora el que suspiró con desgané fui yo. De todas maneras, me encaminé también hacia la cocina para desayunar con todos; pero, justo apenas pasando el marco de la puerta y observar al que estaba enojado conmigo bajando por las escaleras, me animé a separar mis labios para preguntarle algo de vital importancia:

\- ¡Freddy! ¿No te vas a poner pantalones?

* * *

_* No sé si en toda latinoamerica se utilice, pero en mi región utilizamos la expresión ''le voy a sacar todos los trapitos'' significa algo así como ''le voy a hacer que me diga todo lo que sabe''._

_**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic después de escribir hace muuuuucho tiempo en la plataforma de Wattpad, por lo que siento que perdí el toque, pero aquí está una historia que no me resistí escribir de estos dos tortolitos ahora que ya vi la película por 2da vez. ¡Realmente la amé!**_

_**Espero que la disfruten y esperen los siguientes capítulos, esto apenas es el inicio nbixdjsam**_

_**Nos leemos c:**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Leer nota_

* * *

_Capítulo 2: Autoterapia_

_[ Desde la perspectiva de Freddy ]_

\- ¡Freddy! ¿¡Y qué se supone que les diga a nuestros papás!? - fue lo último que escuchó de su hermana cuando partió a toda velocidad, ya convertido en Shazam y sin voltear a verla en ningún momento.

Esperaba que el enfado se le bajara en todo el trayecto que realizaría desde su hogar hasta quién sabe dónde. Con lo que no contaba es que pasaron sólo segundos hasta llegar a un sitio hermoso para su visión... lo que exactamente estaba buscando.

La luna aún no se mostraba en su máximo esplendor, tanto así que ninguna estrella se atrevía asomarse por aquel cielo que brillaba con tonalidades naranjas, amarillas y violetas. Sin duda era un atardecer hermoso, pero Freddy no tenía ganas de admirar un cielo lleno de colores llamativos. Él intentaba ignorar el enfado que sentía en su corazón, enfocándose en todas las posibilidades que tenía ahora que convertirse en un super héroe era lo suyo. Su nueva vida tenía un gran toque de diferencia, lo que le hacía sentirse increíble y poderoso, tanto así que en cada momento le daban absolutas ganas de cambiar su cuerpo al adulto y volar kilómetros y kilómetros hasta descubrir horizontes nuevos para él. O bueno, tal vez no muy lejos de su hogar, pero sus ganas de ir a explorar le emocionaban demasiado... y más ganas tenía aún de poder correr sin su muletilla; e, incluso, nadar.

Sentía un poco de culpa haber dejado de aquella manera a su hermana Darla, ya que, ella no se merecía que la metieran en cualquier problema que involucrara al imbécil de Billy. Sí, porque en ese momento era el único sinónimo en el que podía pensar cada que escuchaba ese nombre, el cual, ya había colocado nuevamente en su lista negra.

De igual manera, no quería que la pequeña lo acompañara. Tenía ganas de estar solo y averiguar qué podía lograr por sí mismo. Hacerse algo así como una autoterapia; y quería comenzar por algo que siempre había deseado realizar con normalidad...

El nadar era algo que le daba muchísima curiosidad en esos momentos; no tenía idea por qué, pero, si su pequeño dentro de sí quería nadar, eso es lo que haría.

Una de las cosas que le encantaban de su nuevo yo, es que cuando quisiese podría convertirse en Shazam e irse volando hasta Australia con los canguros para, incluso, perseguirlos y saltar con ellos, si eso querría. Una simple elevación, un par de segundos transportándose por los cielos y ya estaría gozando de su nueva vida con sus hermanos, amigos y esposa; todos canguros, obviamente.

Y en esta ocasión el Freddy adulto no iría muy lejos de su hogar. O, bueno, tal vez sí fuera del estado, pero no a un lugar tan retirado como la casa de aquellos seres saltarines; aun así, el paisaje al que acababa de llegar era totalmente increíble. Un gran lago cubierto por toda esa capa de colores que desprendía el cielo llamativo, acompañado a su alrededor por cerros, lo que hacía una imagen todavía más encantadora.

No tenía idea dónde estaba. Es más, estaba perdido; pero ahora siendo un hombre adulto no le daba miedo algo tan ''insignificante'' como andar solo fuera del estado.

Al observar esa deliciosa agua, simplemente, no pudo evitarlo. Lanzarse en ese exquisito lugar para su visión había sido el objetivo principal desde que llegó al sitio y, como se mencionó anteriormente, sus deseos de nadar libremente se mantenían constantes en todo momento.

Se tiró al lago en picada, haciendo un clavado como si de un nadador profesional se tratase y sintió como el agua fría rodeaba todo su cuerpo con elegancia. Finalmente, hizo como si fuera nada lo que antes tenía un alto nivel de dificultad para él. Nadó hacía el fondo del lago, en donde no tuvo problemas para aguantar la respiración ni para mantener en coordinado movimiento a sus piernas. Realmente fangirleaba con la capacidad de su ''yo'' adulto, ¡le encantaba!

Se dirigió hacia la superficie para respirar un poco de aire, para que, segundos después, volviera a nadar hacia el fondo del lago. Tal vez cazaría unos cuantos pececillos y descubriría sus cualidades de ''sobrevivencia'' fuera de casa.

Sabía que tenía que volver con su familia en cualquier momento, pero necesitaba tomarse esa tarde para sí mismo y disfrutar de eso que le habían dado.

Y no sabía por qué razón, pero Billy había regresado a su mente como anteriormente había pasado cuando apenas llegó a ese lugar hermoso, arruinando todo el momento. Tal vez ese chico era un super héroe engreído que simplemente actuaba como un imbécil cada cuando no hacían lo que él quería; pero bueno, no lo necesitaba. Lo había tratado como una vil pulga ese día y, obviamente, Freddy estaba enfadado.

De igual manera, aunque estaba molesto con él, no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez su amigo había tenido un mal día o, simplemente, no estaba de humor. Generalmente él no era así; sin embargo, no podía ignorar todo lo que había dicho. Lo que más le había dolido de todo esto es que la pelea inició solamente por sus propias buenas intenciones de invitarlo a explorar un lugar como este. Sólo quería que su amigo... que su hermano lo acompañara a un sitio así. El lograr experimentar esas cosas con él, quien ahora, se había vuelto alguien realmente especial.

De todas maneras, no podía evitar pensar que a Billy ni le había importado lo que pasó. Y lo que le daba más coraje aún, es que ese idiota se haya quedado dormido como si no hubiese pasado nada; y, además, para rematarla, sobre su propia cama. Era un maldito desgraciado y, por más estúpido que fuera, sí había rozado un poco en la parte sensible de su corazón macho que se respeta.

Pero bueno, ¡que se joda!

Aun así, con lo que nuestro bello protagonista no contaba, es que no era una discusión muy fuera de lo que ya hubiesen pasado antes. Era muy común que estos dos se pelearan, y en esta ocasión no era distinto; a excepción de que ahora sí había despertado un ''¡Auch!'' en sus sentimientos.

De igual manera, hay que estar completamente seguros de que seguirán siendo amigos como antes... ¿no?

\- Muy bien, ahora... ¿cómo regreso a casa? - y después de esta gran pregunta, el querido Freddy permaneció toda una noche intentando descifrar cómo regresar a casa. Al parecer no tenía el super poder de orientación.

* * *

_Nota:_

_No tengo la menor idea de dos cosas:_

_1\. No sé si los hermanos, por el hecho de ya poder convertirse en su ''yo'' adulto y de tener super poderes, puedan ser llamados ''Shazam''._

_2\. No sé cualquiera de los hermanos puedan convertirse en su yo adulto de manera independiente o si necesitan forzosamente de Billy para realizar este acto. _

_Como podrán ver, de todas maneras, puse lo que mi imaginación quiso así que... Jiji_

Primero que nada, se merecen unas grandes disculpas de mi parte por no haber actualizado en... ¿cuanto? ¿Un mes? Jajajaja Ay, Diosito, soy una horrible persona.

En fin, aquí está el capítulo. No es tan largo, pero igual espero que vayan entrando en contexto de esta historita.

Nos leemos ya más próximo Jeje


End file.
